Harry Potter: Hero, Magician, Footballer?
by Haladin
Summary: After Hogwarts, Harry has left the magical world and has become a world reknowned athlete. But a chance meeting with his Hogwarts sweetheart may draw him back. No HBP used. Pairing HG


"Here we are at historic Old Trafford as Manchester United prepares to face off against Chelsea. United will be starting the usual line-up but without Gary Neville who was a late scratch because of his inflammatory knee. George Renyolds will be taking his place. AndAs always lead by captain and FIFA player of the year... HARRY KILER"!

You might think it slightly funny to see the most powerful wizard in the world playing Football, yet Harry Potter having found no refugee in the world of magic, settled into the routine of a Muggle very easily. Harry had found that scoring a goal in a heated match could be as or more exhilirating then catching the Golden Snitch against the Slytherins.

And so Harry joined a local two-team league. He had proven to be good. Exceptionally good actually. A semi-pro team found him and instantly offered for him to don their unifrom. Naturally, Harry in search of better competitors accepted. The next few months would be a frantic whirlwind, as no less then 12 profesional clubs (including Dean Thomas's favorite West Ham) attempted to recuit his services.

One name stood out, Manchester United. Harry had seen his only football contest when Dudley had wanted to see a match live. Mrs. Figg was out of a town visiting a cat specialst at the time, so a disgruntled Vernon Dursley brought Harry along. He had watched Manchester United win, and handily at that over their opponents. It was a lasting memory.The hopeful nine year-old had made a vow that day to play for the Red Devils. He now had the chance... and accepted.

Harry was instantly propelled to stardom in the world of sports. Loved for his talent by men and his looks by women, Harry had more then enough support to run for Prime Minister and win. Early in life Harry had hated his fame because the scar was famous not him. He just happened to bear the fateful scar on his forehead. Now Harry could appreciate what his fame meant. His newfound fame was based on what he did, not on a event he could not even remember. No more was he a brooding, sullenhero, but a funny and charismatic superstar who held millions enthralled.

"With two minutes left in regulation United trails by one. United has been unable to score the equalizer despite four different corner opportunities. Chelsea is dominating this United defense and running them ragged. I truly feel sorry for the forwards of United they have barely touched the ball all game.Only a miracle can save the Red Devils against the relentlessness of this Chelsea attack.Oye oye, now Ronaldo intercepts the pass and sprints down the far side of the pitch. What speed Ronaldo has!Two players are closing in as Ronaldo clears it. Oh, sloppy clearance there and Chelsea catches a break because of Ronaldo. The keeper is going to clear the ball to midfield and probably United's last chance was just squandered. Stoppage time is starting up, United will have two minutes to try and put in the equalizer, though this announcer believes the Red Devils chances are near the same as the Light Brigade in their famous charge."

Down on the field Harry was being shadowed. The entire game Chelsea had kept the ball from him. Never leaving him with a clear shot or just one defender to beat, but now in the closing minutes of the game they had made a crucial mistake. They left only one defender on him. He pitied the man in front of him. He saw farther down Cristiano Ronaldo (one of his better friends on the team) had secured the ball and was in the midst of trying too break through four defenders at once. Cristiano taking the better route popped in the air to Wayne Rooney. Rooney carried the ball and suddenly grinned, he saw they had only one man on Harry and gave a sharp pass to the best striker in the world. The Chelsea player swore loudly when he saw he had no backup against _the _Harry Kiler.

Recieving the ball softly Harry preformed a quick feinting move twice, then kicked it pass out on a bounce to Rooney who kicked the ball to an area of the field devoid of all human life... Until Harry came blitzing by leaving the former defender on the ground and looking to where Harry might have went. By the time he had found Harry, he was so close to the keeper a few rockets would not be quick enough to reach him in time.

The keeper had a look of fear in his eyes as Harry came barreling to him. Harry knew he was going to score, and the keeper knew he was going to score, and Harry knew that the keeper knew he was going to score. Aiming for the upper left corner Harry swung his foot in a downward arc and nailed the ball perfectly, the ball corckscrewed violently and sailed over the outstreched hands of Chelsea's goalie. In one voice the fans exploded. The sound resembled that off an atomic bomb being detonated in your backyard.

The match was a tie, but a very crucial one. Manchester United had managed to say within one victory from first place, a cause to celebrate for all Red Devil fans.

"Nice shot, but you lack the fluid grace of a player such as myself. You must be able to dance with the ball. However,you play like a caveman kicking a grapefruit."

"Really, I don't believe you scored tonight did you Cristiano?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Yes, well we can't all beGod's brotherand have his abilities."

"Me? Naw, Some guy named Buddah is my uncle though. He makes wicked chicken. I'll have you over, you can meet the family. Ya know, Allah, Jesus, Muhammad, guys like those." Harry said with a small smirk.

" I am unworthy your holiness." Ronaldo said mock bowing before making a rather spectacular exit involingtripping two players and throwing a water bottle at the fitness trainer.

" You know you need a girl right? Ask an amused voice.

"What would you know Rooney you are what 20 years old." Came Harry's scathing remark

"Obivously more then you, you live with another man. Rooney pointed out

"That's low mate. Besides Cristiano and I each have sepearte wings of the house, both I can gurantee are bigger then your house in its entirety." Harry said smugly.

" You still need a girl, maybe even to slap you around, seeing how big your head is." Wayne Rooney was fun to banter with but he got annoying.

" This from the least humble memeber of the team. Why don't you go snog whoever you are dating this week, tell her you really love here, then break her heart! You do it ever bloody time!" Harry was becoming angry and was not ready to take anything from Rooney today.

" Ya know you are a concieted little bastard. Do you even care for anyone other then yourself. You have an entire team playing next to you but YOU have to take the shot every time. Give us a chance to be someone. But no, you hog all the spotlig...

" Is that what you want, fine ask for a bloody trade, see if I give a damn if you leave this club."

Rooney stared at Harry looking if he meant it, but all he was met with was a steel hard gaze which gave no quarter. Rooney decided too take a safe option and walked away. Of course Harry wasn't entriely sure Wayne Rooney had rasied a bad point, maybe he did need a girl and he was just denying. With much to think about, Harry stepped into his Lamborghani Diablo and drove off into the sunset.

SECTION BREAK SECTION BREAK SECTION BREAK SECTION BREAK SECTION BREAK SECTION BREAK

At Hogwarts much remained the same. Albus Dumbledore remianed Headmaster and continued to preside over the school he loved so much. A slew of new teacher populated the grounds, including Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan. Of course, some things never change and young students still had to trytoo survive lessons from Severus Snape.

While the world around them was changing Hogwarts held on to age-long traditions perserved by prejudicstic purebloods. This leads us to Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley on a cool crisp September day.

"Albus, Ginny, and myself have been thinking about a educational trip to try and get the students more involved inthe MuggleWorld. Muggleborns learn about the Wizarding World but I highly doubt any purebloods can discuss electricity and the such." Herminoe Granger was gifted with an ability to speak long sentences taking no breaths what-so-ever. A very useful talent.

"Sir, we were thinking about giving the 6th and 7th year students a little treat for all their hard effort and work. So...

" We thought of taking them to a football match. It would show Purebloods what its like in the Muggle World and what they do for fun. Not to mention going to a match is a fun experince on top the educational benefits."

"And Sir, before you ask we have a specfic match we wish to attend, and an idea for transportation set up and ready to go.We just need your permission to take the children with us."Both Ginny and Hermione began to plead with there eyes.

"A football match you say, I have been to one in my youth. The first ever World Cup finalif I remember correctly." Dumbledore stared off into the distance as if recalling a long gone memory...

"Professor?"

" Oh yes sorry, I dozed off there, You may go on one occasion." Dumbledore let the statement hang in the air for a few moments. " You must accept a Lemon Drop as of today no one has accepted one of my sweets."

Both Hermione and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. " As a point of intrest what clubs will you be seeing?"

"Manchester United and Arsenal!" Ginny called over her shoulder as they vacated the office.


End file.
